


Best of Both Worlds

by Kaitlyn168kn



Category: Haikyu, Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina Week, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26531170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaitlyn168kn/pseuds/Kaitlyn168kn
Summary: Hinata has a secret, he is a singer. One day after volleyball practice the team invites him out to dinner with them when he declines them for the fourth time in a row they grow suspicious and decide to follow him. Along the way kaygeyama sorts through his feelings for hinata and finally decides to make a move.Started 9/16/20 Finished 9/18/20Btw I write my dates Month Day Year
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31
Collections: Haikyuu, Hinata Fics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again! I have always loved the idea of Hinata having a hidden talent that the others find out about so I decided to write one, like my other story I wrote this after school over the course of like four days so sorry for errors ill probably edit this again soon but I hope you all like it.

Time is a weird thing.

One moment your playing a match and the next it's over and you are faced with the fact that you either lost or won.

However when I'm up here, in the air I feel as though time slows coming almost to a complete stop and its only me and the ball.

It's in those moments the ones where I feel like I'm defying gravity that I am able to see exactly where I want the ball to go.

And just like that my hand connects with the ball and I'm spiking it downwards to the left time begins to speed up again and I feel my feet connect with the floor.

I watch as Nishinoya dives forwards just narrowly missing the ball and as it hits the ground that feeling I love so much the feeling I only get when I successfully land one of Kageyamas sets comes flooding into me.

I hear the whistle blow and I turn to Kageyama smiling.

"Nice one Kageyama" I say bouncing excitedly up in the air.

"Uhm thanks" he responds in his usual manner

"HINATA" I turn looking as Nishinoya comes hurtling towards me but before I can dodge it I'm being pulled aside by Sugawara.

"Now now Noya, hinata and his team won fair and square"

"Whatever I'll win next time idiot" he huffs crossing his arms.

"Nice practice match guys at this rate we will be able to win nationals in no time" Daichi says gaining everyone's attention causing all of us to stop talking to turn and face him.

Daichi then goes onto to tell us each one thing we need to improve on and one thing we did well on before concluding practice.

The gym breaks into idle chatter then giving me the perfect opportunity to slip out and get to the music school without them noticing.

However before I can even pick up my bag I hear Suga call me.

"Hinata me and some of the others decided we are going to grab some dinner wanna join us?" Suga asks from his position on the court next to Dichi and the rest of the kurasuno team.

"I'm sorry but I can't make I'm busy" I reply. Technically I wasn't lying I truly was busy I had different songs to prepare and practice and the director would be upset if I missed again.

however the team didn't need to know what it was I had to do besides they probably laugh at me anyways.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow ok" I call smiling I pick up my bag and rush out of the gym trying not to think about the eyes of my teammates on me as I rush out the gyms doors.

Sighing as I approached my bike I feel myself relax a little, it's not like I didn't want to tell the team I was a singer but I didn't want them to make fun of me or treat me any differently then they did now because of it.

Pushing the thoughts from my mind I hopped on my bike and headed towards the prestige's music academy that was Harmonics Academia meant to train some of the best singers and musicians in the world.

For privacy reason the school was built out here in the country which made it convenient for me to still attend without it disrupting my time playing volleyball.

As I approached the school the sound of music and idle quite chatting began to fill the air. A smile settling upon my lips as I rode my bike through the giant metal gates at the entrance to the schools court yard.

I scoff as I get of my bike placing it in the far to fancy bike rack and start walking up the staircase that led to the front doors.

Like most things at this school everything was extremely extra from the fountains out front to the people that went here.

Stepping through the grand doors of the school I was Immediately greeted by one of my best friends in the world Tylia who was one of the most talented violinist I've ever heard.

"Hinata have you finally worked up the courage to tell your team about all this" she said gesturing around at the school with a smirk upon her face as she fell into step next to me her violin case gently hitting her leg as she walked.

"Shut up you know I haven't and probably never will" I muse walking with her to the practice room I always use.

"One day that will come to bite you in the butt you know that right?"

"Tylia I highly doubt that, besides the team is to caught up in volleyball to notice me being absent on a few occasions" I say opening the door for us both and setting my stuff down.

"Whatever you say but just so you know Azriel and I have a running bet on how long it will take for you to be caught" she said a smilie playing at her lips as she slumped down into a chair.

"Bet all you want it'll never happen also for a violinist you have terrible posture" I smirk setting up the mic.

"Whatever hey want me to accompany you for a few songs I brought my violin" tylia says gesturing to the case she'd sat down next to her.

"Sure I don't mind"

"Perfect because I've been wanting to try out the violin cover of this song and I could use a singer" she smiles pulling out her violin. "7 rings, I have the violin version memorized think you can keep up"

"Of course I can"

"Fine, fine then let's begin"

Link to song http://youtu.be/5ETgQO-rEMM

{ Kageyama'a p.o.v }

"Thats the fourth time this week he has turned us down" Suga said turning back to his teammates.

"We should follow him" Noya shouts as he jumps on Asahi's back causing him stumble forward slightly before regaining his balance.

"Why should we care what the queen does in his spare time" Tsuki grunts rolling his eyes as him and Yamaguchi start to walk towards the door.

They don't normally join the team anyways that was a known fact but Hinata always enjoy joining the rest of the team afterwards for food.

So for him to be so absent lately was starting to cause suspicion in the others and me. I mean what could the boke possibly have to do I think.

"It wouldn't hurt to see what's going on with him" dichi states his eyes wandering to the door Hinata had practically ran out of moments before "you know just to make sure he is ok"

"What do you think Kageyama?" Suga asked

"I don't care what that dumbass does" I say shrugging my shoulders. However that couldn't be further from the truth I do care about my spiker but I wouldn't give the team the satisfaction of knowing that.

"Then it's settled we'll FOLLOW HINATA!" Tanaka shouts pulling Noya from asahi's shoulders.

"Let's go then he has a bike so he probably already has a head start" Suga says picking up his bag and walking towards the door with Noya, Asahi, Daichi, Tanaka and I all in tow.

It's not like I wasn't curious as to where Hinata goes after practice but part of me was scared as to what I'd see.

The team once joked about it being a secret girlfriend of his and for some reason the thought of that made me furious.

"We look like fools" I say as we all jog down the street staying far enough behind the tangerine that he couldn't hear or see us.

"Shhh Kageyama if he hears our plan will be ruined" Noya whines. I only roll my eyes in responds

Soon music and talking begins to fill the air as we watch Hinata slow his peddling in front of two large metal gates which were swung open wide.

"A music school" Suga says to no one in particular.

"Maybe he is here for a friend" Dichi supplies "or a girlfriend" tanka laughs slapping me on the arm.

"Shut up" I say annoyed with this group already, I don't even try to respond when I hear Noya lean over to Asahi and whisper rather loudly that I'm jealous.

Ignoring the others I look around at the school as we make our way to the front doors, everything about this place screamed wealth from the tall doors and pillars to the fancy gates and gardens.

No one seemed to pay any attention to us as Daichi opened the door for us holding it as we all entered the building.

"This place is huge" Noya shouts gaining the attention of people passing by. "Can it Noya or we will all get kicked out" Daichi says letting the door close and coming to stand with the group.

"How are we supposed to find Hinata this building is massive" Asahi asks.

He isn't wrong I think, this place is ginormous. Looking around my eye catches Hinata's red hair as he and a girl slip into this room. Not even bothering to wait for the others I head off in that direction.

I ignore Noya and Tanaka as they call my name instead I rush to the room Hinata had just entered. For some reason I feel jealous and almost angry at the small girl who had followed Hinata into that room.

I stop at the door my hand hovering over the doors knob. I hear music, it starts out slow and then I hear Hinata start to sing.

I inhale sharply at the beauty of it, his voice is smooth and yet holds an air of confidence to it that commands anyone and everyone who hears it to stop and listen.

It takes me a moment but I finally recognize the song to be an American one and if I can remember correctly it's name was 7 rings.

I forgot the others were even there until I hear Noya whisper for me to open the door slightly and peak in the other whispering in agreement.

Slowly I open the door just enough for me to see inside. The room wasn't massive but it was still big along its back wall were big and long windows lightning the room naturally and making it almost glow.

There were various instruments lying around the biggest being a grand piano in the corner. My eyes catch Hinata then.

He is standing in-front of a mic a chair behind him however he isn't sitting in it and next to him is that girl again.

Unlike Hinata she is sitting down with a  
music stand in front of her and a violin resting in between her shoulder and her cheek well she holds a long bow in her right hand and plays the violin version of the song Hinatas singing.

As much as I hated to admit it the girl was stunning she had long flowing brown hair and her eyes were a striking amber that sparkled in the light.

They would make a beautiful couple I think somberly.

"If you guys want to go in then you can" a deep voice said from behind us. I don't even have a minute to calm myself before me and the others are tumbling to the floor the door thrown open and the music coming to a halt.

"Hinata Tylia I caught these" the old man pauses for a moment looking down at the group before sighing "these young men... listening at the door do you know them?" He asks clearly not in the mood.

It's at that point that I turn my eyes away from the man and lock eyes with Hinata he is clutching the mic and has a look of panic written across his face.

"Dude you are so busted" the girl who's name is apparently tylia says covering her grin with her bow.

Hinata snapping out of whatever daze he was in practically jumps forwards. "I'm so sorry director these are my teammates on the volleyball team they must have followed me I'm so sorry and it won't happen again" he says bowing deeply before moving to help me up.

I watch as he offers his hand to me slowly I place mine in his and almost recoil at how perfectly are hands fit together.

I stand up quickly letting our hands drop I turn to look at the others who still are all sprawled out on the floor looking up at us.

"Whatever Hinata just make sure they don't damage anything" the director says before turning and leaving.

When the doors closes Asahi Daichi Suga Tanaka and Noya all scramble to their feet each with varying looking of shock on their faces.

"Dude that was awesome" Noya says bouncing over to Hinata jumping up and down in-front of him.

Looking at Hinata he looks overwhelmed his eyes are darting between everybody as they all crowd around him each throwing questions at him left and right.

Daichi and Asahi just seemed shocked well Suga seems disappointed that hinata didn't tell him sooner.

Tanaka and Noya however bounce around Hinata asking how he did that and if he can teach them in hopes of impressing Kiyoko.

Tylia coming to stand next to Hinata only starts to laugh causing the others to freeze and look at her.

"Welp Hinata looks like your secret is out" she smiles kind heartedly "hey I'm tylia Hinata's friend and I'm a violinist" she says introducing herself to everyone.

"Nice to me you I'm Sugawara this is Daichi and Asahi the to idiots there are Noya and Tanaka and the guy standing next to Hinata is Kageyama"

"Nice to meet you guys" tylia smiles "so Hinata are you going to explain to them now" she asks nudging Hinata's arm with her elbow.

I watch as Hinata pouts at the action before taking a breath and starting to explain.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys earlier it's just I didn't want you guys to make fun of me or treat me differently"

"Hinata we wouldn't treat you any differently you have an amazing talent and if you don't mind I'm sure everyone would agree they'd like to hear more" Suga say sweetly coming to stand in-front of the young boy placing a gently hand on his shoulder.

"Oh uh yeah sure, tylia want to start the song over?" Hinata asks. "Definitely" she smiles.

Turning I watch as the both of them head over to their original position tylia sitting and repositioning her violin and Hinata fixing his mic.

The others have already turned all their attention on the both of them but my eyes stay locked with Hinata who eyes stay on me in return.

I don't know why but seeing those eyes stare back at me makes me feel content and forget any jealousy I might have been feeling before.

Slowly tylia begins to play the melody is soft but powerful and commanding and after a second Hinata joins in eyes still locked on mine.

The two of us are so absorb in each other that neither of us notices the pairs of eyes glancing between us and the knowing smirks resting upon our friends faces one by one.

The song picks up then becoming more sassy and flirty almost, I've heard the song before but the way Hinata has made it his own makes it a hundred times better.

The song hits it chorus and the pace of the music starts to increase as Hinata raises his voice to hit some of the higher notes.

Besides the music and Hinata's singing it was quite everyone of us growing more and more into the beautiful song and the catchiness of it.

Soon the music began to slow again and the pair soon came to a stop.

Hinata and I continued to hold each other's stare for a minute before the noise of someone coughing pulled my gazed away from his and over to Noya who looked as though he would start laughing at any moment at the something.

I turn back to Hinata to say something before I'm stopped by Suga "Hinata tylia that was beautiful but we have to go now" Suga chirps well smiling mischievously and pulling Daichi along.

I was confused they didn't have to go now it's not like we had practice or anything so why were they all leaving?

"Wait I have to go, mind if I come along" tylia calls gathering her violin and following the others out the door.

I stand and stare at the door the others had just dashed out of a moment before, trying to collect myself before turning around.

Hinata is just standing there eyes on the ground rubbing his left arm with his right hand as he rocks slowly back and forth on his feet.

"So uhh was it not good" Hinata mumbles and of all the things I thought he'd ask that wasn't one of them.

"Boke Sugawara literally said it was beautiful and the whole group couldn't take their eyes off the two of you" I couldn't take my eyes off you I thought.

"But they just left" Hinata said his voice cracking sounding as if he's on the verge of tears.

I've never been good with understanding people's emotions, communication was never my strong suit but seeing Hinata being so close to breaking made me upset.

Without thinking I closed the distance between us my arms coming to wrap around Hinata's waist pulling him flush against me.

He breaks into tears then face buried in my chest. "Gosh i-I'm so stupid I s-should of told you all sooner I'm so so sorry" ha cry's each one of his words coming out strangled.

I just stood there letting him cry not knowing what else I could do to cheer him up. After awhile he stills in my arms before pulling away and wiping his eyes.

"Thank you Bakayama and I'm sorry for ruining your  
Shirt"

"Don't worry about it" I say I glance at the door before looking back to Hinata taking a depth breath I ask "do you maybe uh want to go get some food?"

He looks surprised at my offer and I almost think he is going to say no.

"Yeah yeah, I think, that would be nice" he smiles picking up his stuff and walking towards the door. I follow him out my hands in my pocket.

Walking through the halls of the school and towards the exit we were quiet neither of us saying a word just walking in comfortable silence.

When we finally stepped through those grand doors again I had made up my mind on something, something I new I just had to do something I just wanted to do.

Before Hinata could take his first step down the stairs to his bike I'm reaching out to grab his hand. He stills and looks at me and I can practically feel the blush spreading across my face.

However Hinata just smiles and pulls me forward as we walk together towards his bike. He picks it up a starts walking with it in one hand and holding mine in his other as walk out the gates of the school together a peaceful comforting silence falling over once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you made it this far thank you and have a wonderful day/night. the next chapter is a time skip and just a quick little add on to this but if you read it I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

Eight Years Later

"Your going to be late" I say running next to Hinata as he and I dart from the gym after having just won a match on the japan national team.

"Shut up bakayama your not helping" he whines clearly nervous and on edge.

To any stranger looking at us as we ran by we probably looked like a bunch of psychopaths I mean the two of us are running through the halls jumping and swerving around anyone who get in our way.

I mean it wasn't my fault Hinata thought he could pull off being a pro-volleyball player and a singer.

"Your going to be late sir" Hinata's chauffeur says as he opens the door of the car taking us to the stadium, both of us sliding in as fast as possible.

"Yes I know I know I'm an idiot trust me kag's tells me that enough as it is" he says bouncing up and down in his seat as the chauffeur gets into the car turning it on and sending us speeding off towards the stadium.

We'd been doing things like this ever since Hinata and I graduated even though we weren't on the same team for awhile we had always stayed in contact.

Ever since that day all those years ago he's and I have been dating it hurt when he left to go to Brazil and I knew that when he came back Id never want him to leave again.

So I had worked up my courage and proposed and Hinata had happily said yes.

However things got harder as Hinata's name in the music industry grew people had always knew of the young star from the Academy but most had assumed he'd focus on volleyball.

People went nuts when they found out he was going to try and do both. Being he was already a well known volleyball player there was a lot of debate on whether this would affect that or not

And most people assumed he would wind-up having to pick one or the other or even end up working himself into a ditch with everything he'd have to keep up with.

Things continued to get tougher when he join the Japan national team and now I can't seem to remember a day when we are not on the run switching between a gym or a stadium or even a recording studio.

Our teammates new and old tease us about it and our coach always threatens us by saying we will be kicked off the team if we even start to slack off just a little bit.

But somehow we manage to make it work and today is no different we had just won a major match for japan and now we were rushing off for one of hinatas biggest performances ever.

When he had told me a few days ago that he had a concert the same day as one of our most important matches ever I almost slapped him over the head.

But even I knew I couldn't stop him and his fierce determination to succeed and continue to do two things he loves to no end.

When the car finally pulls around to the back of the stadium I quickly kiss Hinata on the cheek before he's being pulled out of the car by his manager and a group of makeup artists and clothing designers falling into step behind the too as they take off back stage.

Sighing I step out of the car, take the backstage pass I'm being handed and the change of clothes and head off.

Hinata had about 20 minutes before the show starts in fact his opener should already be on and preforming.

People greeted me as I was led to a changing room and from there backstage where I caught the final minutes of the openers act.

People were cheering and the stadium was filled last I'd heard tickets for this event were sold out.

"I invited our old team Kageyama and some of our friends from Nekoma and Fukurodani they should all be in the front row do you think they'll like it" Hinata asked coming to stand next to me.

He looked gorgeous the makeup he had on was dazzling with deep blue and purple colors, he wore a black crop top and jeans with chains hanging from them.

He looked hot.

"Of course they'll love it"

"Thanks I love you"

"I love you too"

The lights darken then so the audience can't see the stage as a count down begins people from the crowd counting down with the timer and before I can do or say anything else Hinata is being pushed out onto stage into position.

5

4

3

2

1

The lights come and the music begins and I can't help but smile and laugh along as Hinata sings claiming the stage as his own

I'm so proud of you I think my eyes shining almost as brightly as him


End file.
